Technical Field
The present disclosure relates to a droplet discharge apparatus and a droplet discharge method.
Description of the Related Art
In recent years, as laptop computers (e.g., personal computers) become compact and smart devices have been rapidly spread, compactness and portability of printers are strongly desired. In such a trend, already known are “handheld printers”, in which a sheet conveyance mechanism is omitted. While a user moves the handheld printer to scan a sheet with a hand, ink is applied onto the sheet.
On a bottom face of the handheld printer, a sensor is disposed to detect a nozzle position during scanning. In the case of printing by the handheld printer moved freely, the sensor and a nozzle to discharge ink should be located above a recording medium.